


Taehyung One Shot

by Ria083



Category: k pop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Mature Audience, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria083/pseuds/Ria083
Relationships: Kim Taehyung - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Taehyung One Shot

7 guys + 1 dorm = mess everywhere!!  
Usually they weren't too bad, considerate even with what they left behind them, but after starting a comeback and numerous appointments and interviews to keep they were like whirlwinds - destroying everything in their wake.   
"Sooner I start the sooner I finish" I sighed picking up numerous clothes along the way. 

Time passed pretty quick when I had more to do. Loads of washing and cleaning, changing bed covers etc. It was like having 7 kids in some ways.   
I took one last walk round to make sure I hadn't missed anything and then left the dorm.

As I walked out the door, V was approaching. V.....he effected me in ways no man ever has and all we had done is speak to each other. They all gave off this aura...it was hard to explain but V's got to me bad.   
"Hi noona" he said. I flushed I could never get used to him calling me that.   
"Hi V, where's the others?"  
"They went to eat, I just needed to grab something and then I'm joining them" he replied.  
"Ok" I started to walk away.   
I felt a hand on my shoulder and stopped. I knew it was V and my heart skipped a beat or 10. I tried to collect myself and turned around to face him.   
"You need something?" I asked.   
"Yeah I need your help"  
"With what?" I asked confused.   
V grabbed my wrist and planted my hand on his crotch.   
Oh my lord! I thought feeling his already hard cock under his clothes.   
V moved and pulled me with him. We shut the door behind us. I was standing in the hallway staring up at one of the most gorgeous men thinking I was dreaming. Yup that was it I'd wake up as things got good it always happened that way.   
It seemed he didn't want to wait any longer as he moved to the sofa and motioned me to follow. V sat down and I just stood there looking at him until he pulled me in front of him and sat me on his lap my knees either side of him.   
His hair had grown out quite a lot and I gingerly moved his fringe out the way so I could see his eyes better, they were one of his best features. V moved his hand to around the back of my neck and pulled me in. I was gonna wake up right about now......no I felt his lips under mine just a light brush that had me weak. He pushed my head away gently seeing that I was ok with this. I nodded and this time his lips crashed on mine. V sucked at my bottom lip asking for entry and I gladly gave it.   
Our tongues fought with each other while his hands moved to my hips and he gently rocked me back and forth on him. We both moaned. 

I ran my hands up into his hair and yanked to gain access to his neck. I kissed my way round his neck and made my way to his ear lobe. I sucked and nibbled and he moaned again and started to grind my hips with more speed.   
V detached himself and started to run his hands up my sides with a hungry look in his eyes.   
As he moved his hands he brought my top up with them. My top disappeared with speed along with my bra.   
V returned the favour by yanking my hair to gain access to my neck and kissed his way down to my breast. He sucked and nibbled like he hadn't eaten for weeks.   
"Oh shit" I moaned.   
I started to undo the buttons on his shirt. I slid his shirt from his shoulders and stroked over his chest all the while he is assaulting my breasts. V did one last nibble and pull on my nipple which caused me to cry out and dig my nails into his shoulder.   
I could feel how wet I was already and I needed him inside me.   
I stood up and wiggled out of my trousers and underwear. V sat and watched and took time to drink me in before he pulled me close again and buried his fingers into my pussy.   
"So wet......just for me." He moaned.   
I tried to push myself on to his hand needing the pressure but he removed it and stood to removed his own trousers and boxers.   
I looked down at his large hard cock and without hesitation got to my knees and took as much as I could in my mouth making myself gag and making him moan again.   
I wrapped my hand around his base and bobbed my head up and down using my tongue to run all around it. As I came to the top I ran my tongue round his tip.   
V pulled me up off my knees and bent me over the sofa so my ass was in the air. Again his fingers buried themselves in my wetness and he pumped his fingers in and out of me until I groaned "I-I'm gonna c—cum."  
He withdrew his fingers and without warning rammed his cock inside of me.   
My legs felt weak as he ran an arm round my waist and his other hand grabbed my hair and pulled me upright. V played with my breast as he hammered his cock home every time hitting all the right places.   
My head rolled back to rest just below his shoulder as he leant in to leave his mark on my neck.   
I groaned loudly feeling my orgasm rise and I reached in to play with my clit as he sped up feeling his own climax coming.   
I felt V's teeth leave their mark on my shoulder as his body shuddered with his climax and I came soon after.   
We stood like that for a few seconds both panting heavily. All too soon he withdrew and took me to the bathroom. We washed each other head to toe. V was so gentle and asked   
"Are you ok?"  
I mean he was kidding right...."I'm more than ok" I replied with a grin.   
We got out the shower, dried off and got dressed.   
V walked to the door and turned back over his shoulder and said "next time I have this issue I know who to call" and with a flash a grin he was gone.


End file.
